


Lance's coming out

by Pachi1357



Series: Klance one shots! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Space Gays, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachi1357/pseuds/Pachi1357
Summary: I saw a thingy on Tumblr (follow me @ Klance-is-Lifer) and decided to write it. Lance basically has a coming out scene, much like Pidge did.





	Lance's coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzlelester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzlelester/gifts).



> Enjoy this mess~

On a planet they recently landed on, the paladins were involved in a feast at the moment. Everything seemed fine really but the paladins were not planning on staying very long. They needed to get to the castle ship soon, since Allura and Coran were waiting for them. The planet just wanted to personally thank the paladins for getting rid of the Galra that had been habitant there for some time. With them gone, the planet could know peace once more and begin replanting what they lost. With a final farewell, they all headed back to their lions and to the castle. 

"Hey , _Princess_ ," he smiled as he approached Allura.

"Hang on, Lonce, I am going over the details for the next mission." She spoke, looking to him.

"Oh, okay. What is it then?"

"You won't be included in this one." It made his heart sink to hear her say that so casually. "We need Pidge and Keith, since we are infiltrating a small Galra ship to get data on her brother."

"Oh, okay." He rubbed the back of his head. the mention of Keith had his stomach in a fit. He used to think it was hatred or because of the rivalry, but after the goo fight, the bonding moment (which he definitely remembers), their sparring together, he was beginning to realize it was more than that. he had a crush on Keith! Which only annoyed him more since Keith was _supposed_ to be his rival. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Turning his body, he walked out of the room.

 

Figuring Hunk was in the kitchen, he headed there, passing the training room. Grunts caused him to stop in his tracks and peek inside. Seeing Keith was at it again. they just came back from a mission and here he was, sweating with his hair tied up as he fought the bot. Wait, hair pulled up? His ocean blue eyes stared at his figure, watching the way his breathing was, the way his chest moved, the way his hair flowed with his movements. Those violet eyes locked with his and sudden he forgot how to breath for a second before he quickly turned and headed off to the kitchen, his face red as he tried to push back the gay thoughts. Was he really gay? He couldn't be, he liked Allura. Right..?

The constant running into Keith and the thoughts that followed was really becoming a lot for Lance, which caused him to flirt even more with Allura. His sexuality was really confusing him at this point. The more he saw Keith, the less he liked Allura. It was too much really, until one day, Keith was injured and ended up in a healing pod.

That day, Lance knew it was his fault. If he had been watching all angles, which he knew was impossible, he could've avoided the shot instead of needing Keith to push him out of the way and take the shot to his shoulder. He had seen Allura in the healing pod before, but it was so different seeing Keith there. His heart hurt seeing him there because of him. He was only in there a day, but Lance never left the pod until he was about to wake up. Only then did he leave, feeling he would not be wanted there.

"You should stay," Shiro spoke as he grabbed his shoulder.

"No.. It's mt fault he's in there."

"Nobody blames you, Lance. You can't always be watching everywhere."

"I should've been more careful." He sighed. "I'll see you at dinner." He spoke, shrugging him away before he walked off to his room.

 

At dinner, there seemed to be another issue for everyone, since Lance was being quiet. Too quiet. Right before dinner, he found himself realizing that he was indeed gay. He was gay for Keith, only Keith. This scared him. What would the others think? Would it be an issue? It shouldn't, after all, everybody knew Shiro was gay. That floof on his head proved it. He was amazing fan service.

"You know, it wasn't your fault." Keith suddenly spoke, putting his hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance made a strange face, causing Keith to pull his hand back and huff. Continuing to eat. Dinner continued to be awkward until everybody was finished and began leaving, but Lance stood. "Um.. I have something to say.."

Everybody stopped, looking to him. Keith was at the door, ready to walk out, but Shiro stopped him so they could listen to Lance.

"I hope this doesn't change the way things are, but I've come to terms with something about myself." He took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

"I've known for some time." Allura spoke, referring to the flirting with her, while he was staring at Keith, as though directing it secretly to him.

"Me too." Hunk was his best friend, obviously he was able to figure it out.

"We were supposed to think you were straight?" Coran questioned, pointing to them.

"Coming to terms with yourself makes you a better paladin. We all support you." Shiro smiled, and Pidge nodded, moving her glasses up a bit.

"Wow, what a relief." He seemed to sigh as he smiled. "Wait, Keith?" His head tilted as he saw the look on Keith's face. "You okay, buddy?"

Keith looks confused and shocked at the same time. He was gay? But he was always flirting with Allura. Does he have a chance? He has a chance, right????

"I'm fine.. You're really gay?'

"Well.. yeah? He rubbed the back of his head, blushing faintly at those violet eyes that seemed to pierce through him.

"Oh wow, um.. okay." Nobody had seen Keith act in such a way, like he was so confused but also hopeful for something?

"If I may, what made you realize this about yourself?" Coran then asked, wondering how he didn't see it about himself sooner.

"Oh, some guy with a pony tail." Lance winked at keith as he walked out of the dining area.

"Huh?" Everybody but keith seemed confused. As his face went pure red, moving his hand to touch his hair lightly.

 

BONUS:

 

The next day, Keith walked into the dining area and sat down. His hair pulled back, like he had it during training. Everybody seemed to suddenly understand what Lance meant by what he said yesterday, and Pidge was recording Lance's reaction. Definitely going to use it as blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> I post art on my tumblr if you're interested in following~  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klance-is-lifer


End file.
